Thorns Variations!!
Thorns variations '''are, obviously, variations of the Original Thorns, you can add the variations here. GALLERY OF THORNS VARIATIONS!!! add your Thorns Variations here! :D Table of Thornss.png|Table of Thornss, showing 24 different Thorns Variations 1202AA09-AB6F-49BF-9081-0B22CEFF439C.jpeg|Ultra Thorns, a Thorns which is 3x more powerful than the Original Thorns. EB319026-0F36-4157-9DB9-458C32DF42C3.png|Dog Thorns, bork. 4FA45A96-ACBD-40FF-8E85-C75A35C176F3.png|Flaming Thorns, a Thorns who wanted to protect everyone, but ended up defeating everyone. D5BC714F-DE6C-4E52-98EC-935E3889C6B2.png|Artist Thorns, a Thorns who creates new THORNSS. B59937EE-7C1F-4A1F-9FAF-AD2CC146AD72.png|ERR0R ME55AGE TH0RN5, a Thorns who doesn’t need more THORNSS. AC965CBE-7C7C-47B5-AAD9-DB059C838DD5.png|MS Paint Thorns, a Thorns drawn on Microsoft Paint. 797F0332-5612-47E2-A961-0D6CAFE6F746.jpeg|Toxic Thorns, a Thorns who is venomous. Watch out for this one! 4E94F940-B4E5-4F4D-BF34-447F3EFCAEF4.jpeg|ULTIMATE THORNS! B44D70B3-602B-4B8E-9BCC-A80F6D06CEB5.jpeg|Super gifted thorns 586D7843-A73A-4222-80D3-A7413D3839FF.jpeg|Lovely Thorns. A gentle Thorns who loves everyone! 8B9667A1-2D2A-4054-BBED-FCC3BF5C1D47.png|Sunny Thorns, a combination of Photon Bee/Sunny and Thorns. a FABULOUS Thorns. 80F88668-9804-40DF-8107-433F7518E336.png|Ultra Thorns. 3496441F-1B40-4F97-AA11-DA84B598852A.png|Windows Thorns 8F584140-1E6A-46AB-BCC8-FDF3E3D3121F.png|Spectrum Thorns (I took an hour to design this Thorns) A0A67278-D2D9-48CE-822D-38AF59FD2054.png|Vicious Thorns. C2F64E7D-C4E2-4DEE-A1ED-DF38A7AF7941.png|Dangerous Thorns, an extremely dangerous bee with bright colors that warn you. Watch out for this one! 5C384CA3-03DA-4A54-B917-8ABEAFEA613D.png|Sparkle Thorns, like Sparkles but Thorns. 5B31E40A-6913-454D-86B3-7E637BB1D881.png|Cobalt Thorns, a superhero and defender of all things Blue! Together with Crimson Thorns it works to unite THORNSS of all colors. D3A57600-BC15-48C0-B587-20B4C166A7E6.png|Crimson Thorns, A superhero and defender of all things red! Together with Cobalt Thorns it works to unite Thornss of all colors. 5A17772C-1FA5-473B-8D1A-AE2B40FE1583.png|Raptor Thorns, a Thorns that will take any treats from anyone. 0EA90C50-06F7-4AC9-90F2-FD17AC68BAF2.png|Interstellar Thorns, not a normal Thorns, but a more advanced Thorns. 3BFA7B02-CE0C-4EF5-B2B1-79BD0BD87F66.png|Time Thorns, a powerful bee with magical powers fueled by pure time. 4FCC37EC-06F5-47E8-88BA-A15523C446B4.png|Dragon Thorns, a powerful bee with dragon-like powers fueled by pure tomatoes. 883BF02F-224C-4AC5-910F-6CF93B01015B.png|Aqua Thorns, a water-dwelling bee with magical powers fueled by pure water. D99263F2-349F-4579-B592-CEF22D768C48.jpeg|Burrito Thorns Thorns sword.png|Thorns Blade My Art By syrus drayton D43E4CB1-A82F-4165-AA2E-CF6FADEC8885.png|Tunnel Thorns C9FF079E-0EAF-403F-B36B-5B5823AE3720.png|Cactus Thorns 9B2B0110-AD1F-4697-B3C5-5149CB66997A.png|Artist Thorns and ERR0R_ME55AGE_TH0RN5 (Redesign) CE5C4BCA-3B04-4BAC-8C8D-9E84A4F0DEB9.png|Sparkle Thorns (Redesign) 3EE1DD3D-74FE-409F-A1F9-2CF2D21AA684.png|Light Thorns and Dark Thorns (Redesign) THORNESS.png|THORNESS, A mythical Thorns type that is very rarely seen. A8CF5830-2923-4D2C-B13C-CE773F429169.png|Prism Thorns 644B5DE6-5A02-4A36-B0C1-1066388D0FCF.png|Shadow Thorns C36D6656-E062-438B-A99D-7AC36E68D25C.png|Zombie Thorns RobloxScreenShot20190710 232120562.png|Thorns King Beetle (By syrusdrayton23) 44D4F776-6E0E-4135-9F7C-FE9C867392F6.png|ULTRA THORNS (redesign) AFD2AF5A-4455-486B-BB58-879AAE6460A4.png|Mystic Thorns 1D3FC636-B500-44B7-A625-86CA6697951E.png|Arctic Thorns 6F923336-B0F8-4BCC-AA44-6E703CB3546D.png|Science Thorns 294202AE-41D2-4647-B7B5-CFA9E9B8746B.png|Guardian Thorns 93A25E3D-F2DB-440C-AAC1-FF1492BFD928.png|Paper Thorns 491BA293-DDF3-40C9-AD77-6E98B5BEB03E.png|Painter Thorns 31B94683-38E5-454F-BDEB-3875C607CF17.png|HOi!!! I’M BLUEFLOWER THORNS!! AF1CB6CF-12BC-4A8D-91CB-A84E012E14F7.png|Battle Thorns 189D6274-B49F-45C4-BA33-8B00FC8A207E.png|Vicious Thorns (redesign) A755DC75-29B9-4787-8ABB-FE3AAD089F1C.png|Unithorns 16695608-74C8-4AA3-B9DE-891D065927D8.png|Thornsparkle 997423E1-7D9C-4618-9580-521A9E7D8533.png|Feathered Thorns AEDEE4EA-65C3-4E9A-AD97-9D3E09106DF0.png|Blade Thorns (original by Syrus Drayton) C01EF321-A4C6-48B6-A268-4B631C2232DB.png|Sparkle Thorns’ other redesign. Spider Thorns.png|THE SPOODER THORNS!!! (by syrusdrayton23) 9F7EF79E-8D52-43C4-9D7D-A07C3346651E.png|Brave Thorns (redesign) F5D784B0-BF60-41A2-A2DE-C08901301553.png|Sea Thorns C9B75F3F-4DE2-4CC5-9EEF-BAA6BF5C9F80.png|Nature Thorns E3207C59-457F-4E90-93AA-2341D42A370A.png|LOVELY THORNS ��‍♀️ 91B904F9-3D6A-4450-ACC2-40199B41796F.png|♦️Ruby Thorns♦️ ED057165-1302-4352-BBE3-CC1F7E382C11.png|��ROGUE SPARKLE THORNS�� 65EBB486-D554-440F-B1A6-4201184D8A32.png|Rock Thorns 8EE43488-82C6-48C4-B0CD-A1644CD2F8A7.png|RAGE THORNS 2B0CAC17-BF2C-41EA-9A1D-8214A7EF0A98.png|Clover Thorns ��' FBC56A57-E003-4768-A7E8-0203EEC17278.png|��Tabby Thorns�� 0E0BD9C3-8771-4EFE-9008-99F6500BCFF2.png|Evil Thorns 42602584-2FD7-4C3C-BDBB-951EC4396EE2.png|Dangerous Thorns B1C6A20D-AB32-48A3-B220-3EB2B601AF7B.png|Star Thorns BEC7C20B-44D3-4953-9D8B-B5737B55FD76.png|Flaming Thorns 667B7E1D-3838-4A0F-9994-5A7024510694.png|Color Thorns 8C188ED5-9F7E-4E01-A7C1-A391668A8AFE.png|Toxic Thorns FF15231A-1467-47D2-A9D8-73B8E3978A8F.jpeg|Windows Color Thorns. (By Dotu) 0FA5933D-0E1C-42FF-968A-A22A268A388D.png|Crazy Thorns FE891C80-3437-45B3-8C17-105EC141EB30.png|Artist ERR0R Th0rn5 (not a real Thorns type) AEE42695-AD18-4863-9710-4150C5B200C3.png|Angelic Thorns 7678AAA9-461A-48F1-A224-2BC1B22B75BA.png|Beat Thorns 87650FAC-AA25-40D0-BDC0-072C5BC330A3.png|Oof I forgot the horns -TBlock 8520C492-8F68-43B9-B33F-F27930500DF0.png|Disco Thorns 9CB0F8DD-8831-466C-A81F-8F5C15D83F9C.png|Cool Thorns �� B617C215-3DCA-4E8D-96FB-74D8BFD0F112.png|Negative Thorns F7AF70BC-7BB2-44E9-A5FA-C101C52ABB4A.png|Collector Thorns 4A7CE94C-CFC1-42B6-B48E-98259A3110F7.png|��Spectrum Thorns�� C8B5232C-A1C1-413C-83B7-A5765D63CCCB.png|Blank Thorns 2E7213CC-0B31-42D4-8A9C-A3A8E6882304.jpeg|Blank Thorns (original version) 391DA5EA-EBE0-4A4E-B29C-83297F61749B.png|Spectrum Thorns had a few changes to make sure it looks like an actual Thorns type. -TBlock DC5D46BD-0FDC-47AE-84D7-432A95574EE5.png|Added ''DRAGON WINGS!!!' —TBlockOfficial Microsoft sam thorns.png|microsoft sam thorns without gifted Gifted microsoft sam thorns.png|Microsoft sam thorns with gifted Night Thorns.png|Night Thorns (Plot twist: This Thorns was made in the Paint 3D application) Night Thorns fixed lol.png|I fixed transparency problems lol i drawed microsoft sam thorns and spider thorns.jpg|Spider Thorns & Microsoft Sam Thorn 7AF8E803-4C64-4C00-BF5E-E1E4C8E99FAB.png|Trench Thorns 1443E807-B1E5-4FC5-A039-6F857DF6C6A3.png|Scorpion Thorns CB5053F9-C409-4517-8AF5-18EE57FE1EC0.png|Black Hole Thorns 817F27C1-8645-43C4-9348-1DF5D289B357.png|Twinkling Thorns F8B7BCC6-FEAD-4E50-89DF-1FA406E932A2.png|Gamer Thorns 24140A43-8AE8-40AF-8EFE-CD68B2D7C955.png|INTERSTELLAR THORNS 1AEF2F4C-619D-4C04-A0ED-1B834190FD5D.png|THORNESS, the result of an experiment gone wrong. 834D2BB1-6914-45F5-B481-21967F9A6E68.png|❄️Icicle Thorns❄️ 2FC7D935-C51A-4926-8D10-8B53675D566A.png|Button Thorns D0267D7A-35EA-473F-A04F-9302122BD616.png|⚡️Neutron, Electron, and Proton Thorns⚡️ 138D46F8-284B-4404-BBE9-01714C68F0AA.png|��Sweet Thorns�� Category:Thorns Category:Characters Category:Bees Category:Variations Category:Galleries Category:Fan Art